My life
by belle8750
Summary: xandred sequestrou Emily quando ela era um bebe e a criou como sua filha.para piorar a situação ela acaba numa especie de romance com o ranger vermelho. sera que Jayden vai descobrir o segredo dela?
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Obrigada a BaybieBlue pela ajuda para essa historia.**

Importante: xandred foi casado. Sua esposa sempre quis ter filhos mas isso foi uma coisa que ele nunca quis dar. Mas ele achou um jeito de dar o que ela sempre quis e ainda destruir os rangers.O nome da esposa dele é Maddie, ela foi enganada assim como Dayu. Mas ela ao contrario de Dayu, ela se acostumou com sua nova vida.

Capitulo 1

Alguns anos atrás em um dia que parecia ser normal, tudo desabou. bem todo começou naquela manha.

No barco de xandred

"xandred o que você esta bolando?" perguntou Maddie "não é nada é só o meu plano para destruir os rangers" disse ele "Octaroo chame um dos nighlok e mande-o até o mundo dos humanos tenho um serviço especial para ele" disse xandred "sim mestre" disse Octaroo.

No mundo dos humanos

Serena com 6 anos estava olhando para sua mãe que estava segurando sua pequena irmãzinha Emily que tinha acabado de fazer 1 tempo depois a mãe dela recebeu uma ligação "querida eu tenho que ir cuide da sua irmã até eu voltar ok" disse sua mãe "ok. tome cuidado mamãe" disse Serena.E sua mãe saiu depois de dar um beijo na bochecha de Serena e na testa de Emily.

Naquela noite a mãe de Serena e Emily ainda não tinha voltado, mas Serena sabia que as vezes derrotar um nighlok demorava bastante, quando ela estava na cozinha fazendo um sanduíche ela ouviu um barulho vindo do jardim "mamãe é a senhora?" perguntou ela. Mas quando ela abriu a porta ela viu uns monstros feios que entraram e tentaram pega-la, mas ela correu até o quarto de Emily e trancou a porta a trás dela,e Emily começou a chorar "Emily fique quietinha por favor" disse Serena de pé perto do berço de Emily.

Foi quando os moogers arrombaram a porta. Assim que eles jogaram Serena contra a parede eles se dirigiram para o berço onde Emily estava.

Enquanto isso na cidade a mãe das meninas estava lutando contra o nighlok, mas em um certo ponto o nighlok a jogou contra a parede de um prédio e ela desmaiou.

"Serena!Emily!" disse a mãe das duas quando acordou "Sarah que bom você acordou" disse o ranger rosa "o que aconteceu? cadê minhas filhas?" perguntou ela "Serena esta na cozinha, e a Emily... bem nós não sabemos onde ela esta" disse ela "como assim?" perguntou Sarah preocupada "eu sinto muito, mas quando chegamos na sua casa tudo estava destruído, e Serena estava desmaiada no quarto de Emily ela disse que os moogers a levaram. Eu acho que eles podem ter matado ela, ou se a levaram para o mundo deles ela já deve estar morta agora" disse o ranger rosa e Sarah começou a corar.

No barco

"mestre por que você pediu que eu trouxesse esse projeto de humano para cá" perguntou o nighlok "ela vai ser o que trará a derrota dos rangers..." disse xandred "xandred o que é isso" perguntou Maddie "isso é o começo do meu plano, mas também uma coisa para você" disse ele "obrigada,mas qual é o nome dela?" perguntou ela pegando Emily do berço onde ela estava "eles a chamaram de Emily senhora" disse Octaroo "Emily eu como ela esta respirando aqui?" disse ela "fácil eu usei um símbolo especial para fazê-la respirar" disse Octaroo apontando para a coxa de Emily onde estava o simbolo, e Emily sorriu para sua nova mãe.

Alguns dias depois, enquanto xandred tomava o seu remédio Octaroo decidiu medir o nível da água do rio "mestre o seu plano já esta começando a funcionar, o rio já subiu um centímetro.Não existe pior dor do que uma mãe perder o seu filho" disse Octaroo "é e esse é só o começo" disse xandred olhando para o pequeno bebe dormindo num berço.


	2. Chapter 2 new friends

Capitulo 2

Emily agora estava com 3 anos.

POV Emily

"papai posso ir ao mundo dos humanos" eu perguntei. Eu sempre ouvi os mostrou que vinham quase todos os dias falarem sobre o mundo dos humanos, e queria velo com meus próprios olhos.

"não você não pode" disse ele.

"por que não?" eu perguntei.

"Emily é perigoso no mundo dos humanos" disse minha mãe quando me pegou e me levou para o meu quarto. Assim que ela me colocou em cima da cama eu olhei para ela

"Emily o que houve?" perguntou ela.

"papai não gosta de mim não é" eu disse.

"não Emily ele gosta ele só não gosta de demonstrar" disse ela.

"agora vá dormir" disse ela colocado o cobertor em cima de mim.

"ok. Até mais tarde mamãe" eu disse, quando deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

"até mais tarde Emily" disse ela quando eu não estava com vontade de tirar meu cochilo eu queria sair e ver o mundo dos humanos, e eu já sabia como iria fazer isso.

Depois de alguns minutos minha mãe e a tia Dayu saíram assim como faziam todos os dias,meu pai estava descansando por causa da dor de cabeça ,e Octaroo estava preparando o remédio do meu pai o que o deixava ocupado por um bom tempo. Então aproveitei a chance, levantei da cama sem fazer barulho, me esgueirei até a saída e sai do barco. Logo depois que eu sai eu estava no mundo dos humanos e logo comecei a andar até que cheguei em um lugar que estava cheio de crianças, um pouco mais velhas que eu.

Foi quando alguém esbarrou em mim, e ele acabou caindo em cima de mim "me desculpe" disse o menino quando ele se levantou.

"tudo bem" eu disse.

"Jayden, você tem que tomar cuidado. olá" disse a menina.

"oi" eu disse.

"meu nome é Serena e este é Jayden" disse Serena.

"eu sou Emily" eu disse.

"você quer brincar com a gente?" perguntou ele.

"sim..." eu disse.

"ok então vamos". Depois de alguns minutos ouvimos uma mulher chamar por eles e eles me levaram até ela, mas por alguma razão estranha ela me parecia familiar.

"oi eu sou Sarah. qual é o seu nome?" perguntou ela.

"Emily" eu disse.

"e onde esta sua mãe Emily?" perguntou ela.

"ela... foi comprar um... sorvete" eu menti.

"ok. olha quando ela chegar você pode chamá-la? eu adoraria conhecer ela" disse ela.

"sim..." eu disse.

"vem Emily" disse Serena me puxando para os balanços.

No barco

Assim que Maddie e Dayu entraram no barco Maddie foi direto ver se Emily já tinha acordado, mas quando ela entrou no quarto ela viu que a cama de Emily estava vazia e gritou.

"senhora o que aconteceu?" perguntou Octaroo.

"Emily sumiu" disse Maddie.

"o que! Eu disse para ela para não sair desse barco" disse xandred jogando o remédio dele longe.

"eu vou lá buscá-la" disse Maddie saindo do barco.

"ela vai se ver comigo assim que ela chegar" disse xandred.

Na cidade

Emily estava ficando com sono então ela decidiu se deitar ao lado da mãe de Serena para descansar.

"sabe você se parece com minha filha" disse Sarah.

"serio? acha que eu me pareço com Serena?" perguntou Emily.

"não, eu quero dizer eu tive outra filha antes, mas ela... bem ela não esta mais comigo" disse Sarah.

"eu sinto muito" disse Emily.

"tudo bem, não é sua culpa, mas você se parece com ela. Quer dizer você tem a mesma cor de cabelo, os mesmos olhos..." disse Sarah olhando para Emily que já tinha dormido com a cabeça no colo dela

"boa noite Emily" disse Sarah.

Mas então eles ouvirem gritos.

"Serena, Jayden me esperem aqui até eu voltar" disse Sarah indo em direção aos gritos e Emily logo acordou e percebeu que sua mãe havia vindo buscá-la , e ela tinha que ir embora. Assim que ela se afastou de Serena e Jayden ela viu sua mãe.

"Emily!" disse Maddie quando a viu

"distraia eles" disse Maddie e enquanto o outro nighlok distraia os ragers ,ela pegou Emily, a levou até uma fenda e as duas voltarem para o mundo inferior.

No barco

"Emily você esta de castigo" disse Maddie.

"mas mamãe..." começou ela.

"eu não quero saber, você poderia ter morrido. Se eu e seu pai dizemos para você que você não pode sair desse barco, então você não pode sair. Entendeu?" perguntou Maddie.

"sim mamãe" disse Emily foi quando xandred entrou "papai eu..." começou ela mas então ele da um tapa na cara dela que a fez cair no chão.

"se você me desobedecer de novo, esse tapa não vai parecer nada comparado ao que eu vou fazer" disse ele saindo.

"agora vá dormir" disse Maddie saindo junto com xandred.

E Emily foi para o quarto dela e começou a chorar assim que ela deitou na cama.E logo começou pensar._por que todas aquelas crianças estavam rindo? por que eu só choro quando estou perto dos meus pais? por que a mãe de Serena demonstrava tanto amor por ela? Por que os meus pais só parecem me odiar? Por que meu pai não gosta de mim? Por que minha mãe não diz que me ama? _Eram perguntas demais para ela responder, mas um dia ela iria saber toda a verdade.

**bem eu fiz esse breve e pequeno encontro de Emily e sua família para que a mãe dela pudesse ver ela também tinha que ter colocado Jayden e Emily para se conheceram para o final da historia esse pequeno encontro pode ser importante...**

**O que acham? Comentem.**


	3. Chapter 3 goodbye

Capitulo 3

Emily agora estava com 5 anos e nada tinha mudado na vida dela, o pai dela ainda parecia não gostar dela. Mas ela ainda gostava de passar tempo com a mãe dela, mas toda vez que ela tentava passar tempo com pai dela ele batia nela ou só ficava dizendo a ela que ela deveria odiar os rangers, mas ela não queria odiar alguém que nunca tinha feito nada para ela, então sempre que podia ela ignorava se ela pensava que a vida dela era ruim, então ela iria viver num pesadelo com o que iria acontecer.

Emily

Eu estava sentada na cama esperando pela minha mãe, quando ela entrou eu corri até ela.

"mamãe por que você demorou?"eu perguntei

"seu pai estava bolando um novo plano. e ele esta determinado dessa vez." disse ela

"que tipo de plano?" eu perguntei.

"ele esta pensando em ir ao mundo dos humanos e tentar dominá-lo." disse ela

"mas você disse que era perigoso lá." eu disse quando me sentei na cama.

"é mas ele já tentou tantas vezes esse mesmo plano, e nunca deu certo. Então não se preocupe" disse ela colocando o cobertor por cima de mim,"mae voce canta pra mim?"

"claro Em." ele disse antes de cantar.

"I was nurtured, I was sheltered,

I was curious and young.

I was searchin for that something,

Trying to find it on the run.

Oh and, just when I stopped looking

I saw just how far I had come.

In this life

In this life.

You give me love, you give me light.

Show me everything's been happening

I've opened up my eyes.

I'm following, three steps fight an honest fight

Two hearts they can start a fire

One love is all I need

In this life"

quando ela terminou eu já estava quase dormindo. então ela se aproximou de mim e acariciou o meu cabelo e me deu um pequeno beijo"até mais tarde Emily." disse ela antes de sair mas a voz dela parecia com a de alguem que estava lutando para não chorar.

"até mais tarde mamãe." eu disse com uma voz sonolenta.

Assim que Maddie sai do quarto de Emily xandred decidiu que era hora de colocar o seu plano em ação. E ele junto com um exercito de moogers e todos foram para o mundo dos homanos. Maddie olhou uma ultima vez para o quarto de sua filha que estava com a porta aberta, ela observou como ela dormia tranquila. E depois de alguns minutos ela foi se juntar a xandred na batalha.

Emily

Eu acordei depois de algumas horas e todo mundo havia sumido, eu lembrei do que minha mãe tinha me dito mais sedo então eu sabia aonde eles estavam, e decidi ir dormir um pouco mais. Quando eu acordei mais tarde meu pai estava no meio do barco junto com Octaroo que estava tentando acalmá-lo.

"papai o que ouve? cadê a mamãe?" eu perguntei

"aqueles malditos rangers a levaram embora." disse ele jogando o remédio dele longe, e eu comecei a chorar quando percebi o que ele queria dizer

"Eles tem que pagar pelo que fizeram não acha?" perguntou ele e eu assenti com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto

"essa é a minha garota agora vá para o seu eu preciso descansar" disse ele e eu fui para o meu quarto, quando me deitei na cama eu fiquei olhando para o teto.

_Eles tiraram a única pessoa que gostava de mim, meu pai tinha razão eles merecem paga._Pensei antes de virar para o lado e chorar um pouco mais.

Nos próximos dias que se seguiram eu não vi meu pai, ele estava muito fraco desde a batalha,mas quando eu o vi de novo ele me disse que eu iria começar a treinar e quando eu perguntei o por que ele disse: "você não quer que eles paguem pelo que fizeram para sua mãe?" perguntou ele e eu assenti.

"então é melhor você começar a treinar" disse ele e desde aquele dia ele me obrigou a treinar todos os dias, mas quando eu errava ou dizia que não queria treinar ele me batia a me fazia treinar por mais tempo.

E todo dia eu pensava que eu sentia falta de como as coisas eram antes , mesmo que minha mãe nunca tivesse dito eu te amo eu sabia que ela me amava eu sentia falta dela. Todo dia depois do treino eu me deitava na minha cama e chorava até dormir.

A pior parte é que meu pai nunca mais falava nela a menos que fosse para me incentivar a treinar. E a única coisa que eu tinha para me lembrar dela era um colar que ela me deu quando eu fiz 4 anos, ela tinha dito que ela usava o tempo todo antes de conhecer o meu pai, ele era um daqueles que abria e dentro tinha uma foto minha quando eu era bebe e uma foto de uma mulher que deveria ser dela antes de virar um monstro._mamãe eu prometo você vai se orgulhar de mim._eu pensava toda noite antes de dormir.

Jayden

Alguns dias depois da morte do meu pai mentor começou a me treinar, eu não gostava mas eu sabia que era meu dever,mesmo que isso custasse a minha vida eu teria que proteger todos assim como meu pai.

Mais tarde naquela noite eu estava deitado na minha cama possivelmente com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, meu pai não estava mais comigo por causa de mestre xandred, eu sabia desde pequeno que ele acabaria se machucando mas eu nunca pensei que um dia ele acabaria morrendo.

Pelo menos ele selou mestre xandred e destruiu a esposa dele. mas mentor me disse que o símbolo que meu pai usou para selar ele não era permanente, então ele iria voltar. _E quando isso acontecer eu vou derrotá-lo, meu pai não vai ter morrido por nada, ele vai se orgulhar de mim um dia._Eu pensei antes de dormir.

**Comente.e se alguém tiver alguma ideia eu adoraria ouvir.**


	4. Chapter 4 learning from the pain

gente foi mal por demorar tanto é que eu estava ocupada com a escola. e eu também estava com pouca criatividade para este capitulo mas finalmente eu consegui. espero que gostem.

Capitulo 4

Emily estava com 8 anos agora.

Emily

"oi ." eu disse quando sai do quarto, mas eu geralmente via Dayu e o meu pai quando eu sai do quarto mas dessa vez eu só vi Octoroo lendo um livro.

"oi garota." Disse Octoroo.

"cade o meu pai?" eu perguntei.

"no quarto dele ele esta descansando." Ele disse e pegou outro livro.

"e a Dayu?" eu perguntei me sentando na janela.

"ela saiu para dar uma volta. e eu também já vou sair. Tenho que ir buscar algumas coisas para fazer o remedo do seu pai." ele disse colocando o livro junto com os outros e indo para a indo para a saída do barco.

"não faça nada de que se arrependa." Ele disse e saiu. Logo que ele saiu eu fiquei me perguntando o que eu iria fazer pelo resto do dia. _A Dayu ia ficar fora por varias horas, meu pai ia ficar por um bom tempo no quarto e Octoroo também ira ficar fora pelo reto do dia. mas pensando bem eu nunca me divertia só com ele ou com meu pai._

"legal o que eu vou fazer!?" eu perguntei me sentando no chão. Quando uma ideia me atingiu.já que todo mundo me deixou sozinha eu poderia ir até o mundo dos humanos como eu fiz uma vez e ir brincar naquele lugar aonde eu conheci aquela garota e aquele garoto, e voltar antes que eu deles visse que eu não estava mais ali.

Eu pensei quando me levantei e fui para a saída do barco mas quando eu ai sair eu parei e lembrei o que meu pai havia me dito muito tempo atras.

Flash back

_"Emily você esta de castigo" disse minha mãe_

_"mas mamãe..." eu __comecei_

_"eu não quero saber, você poderia ter morrido. Se eu e seu pai dizemos para você que você não pode sair desse barco, então você não pode sair. Entendeu?" ela perguntou._

_"sim mamãe" eu disse. foi quando meu pai entrou "papai eu..." eu comecei mas então ele me deu um tapa na cara que me fez cair no chão._

_"se você me desobedecer de novo, esse tapa não vai parecer nada comparado ao que eu vou fazer" disse ele saindo._

_"agora vá dormir" minha mãe disse quando sai junto com meu pai._

Fim do Flash back

_Sera que vale apena sair?_ Eu me perguntei. "vamos Emily você não pode ter medo." Eu disse e sai.

Jayden

Eu tinha acabado de treinar e estava deitado no sofá sem saber o que fazer. Desde que Antonio foi embora eu fiquei sem alguém para brincar. Eu fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando mentor entrou na sala.

"oi Jayden." Ele disse.

"oi..." eu disse sem muita emoção.

"sabe eu estava pensando em nós dois irmos até o parque o que acha?" ele perguntou e eu dei um pulo do sofá.

"vamos embora." Eu disse indo para a porta. Quando chegamos no parque eu não vi muitas crianças então eu poderia ir brincar a vontade sem muitos gritos.

"pode ir brincar Jayden." Disse mentor e eu logo fui para o balanço. Eu estava indo bem alto mas quando eu balançai para trás eu acabei acertando uma garota.

"essa não!" eu disse e sai do balanço e fui até ela. "você esta bem?" eu perguntei.

"eu acho que sim." Ela disse

"me desculpe." Eu disse quando eu a ajudei a ficar de pé.

"tudo bem foi só um acidente." Ela disse.

"é mas você ainda poderia ter se machucado." Eu disse

"é mas eu estou bem eu juro." Ela disse.

"ok mas você se importaria de brincar comigo?" eu perguntei e ela sorri e assentiu com a cabeça, e nós dois fomos em direção aos brinquedos.

"ah quase ia me esquecendo qual é o seu nome?" eu perguntei.

"Emily." Ela disse.

"muito prazer Emily. Eu sou Jayden." Eu disse.

"é bom te conhecer Jay." Ela disse.

"vamos Em vamos brincar." Eu disse e a puxei pela mão.

Nós estávamos sentados num banco comendo e mentor estava num banco do outro lado do parque lendo um livro.

"então Em aonde esta a seus pais?" eu perguntei quando notei que ela estava lá sozinha. E eu vi que ela ficou um pouco nervosa.

"bem minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena, e hoje o meu pai trabalha." Ela disse e eu achei aquilo estranho.

"então você vaio para o parque sozinha?" eu perguntei.

"não meu pai me trouxe até o parque mas logo ele recebeu uma ligação e ele teve que ir para o trabalho. Mas ele sabe eu nunca falaria com ninguém estranho." Ela disse

"mas você esta falando comigo e eu sou um estranho..." Eu disse.

"mas você é meu amigo. não é?" ela perguntou e eu sorri.

"claro eu e você seremos os melhores amigos." Eu disse e ela sorriu antes de me abraçar.

"ok vamos brincar." Ela disse e nós voltamos a brincar. Já era final de tarde nós dois ficamos o dia todo brincando quando mentor me chamou.

"Jayden! Vamos já esta na hora." Ele disse vindo em nossa direção.

"mas já?" eu perguntei.

"é vamos amanha você vem de novo, e você e a sua amiguinha podem brincar de novo." Ele disse quando chegou do nosso lado.

"ok... tchau Em." Eu disse.

"tchau Jay." Ela disse e eu e mentor fomos embora.

Emily

"tchau Em." Disse Jayden.

"tchau Jay." Eu disse e seu mentor foram embora. Quando ele foi embora eu percebi que já estava escurecendo.

"essa não!" eu disse e fui para a fenda mais próxima que eu achei e logo eu estava em casa. Quando eu cheguei dentro do barco eu não vi ninguém.

"legal eles ainda não chegaram." Eu disse baixinho e fui para o meu quarto. Mas quando eu cheguei lá eu dei de cara com meu pai.

"oi papai." Eu disse.

"Emily aonde você estava?" ele perguntou e eu pude ver que ele estava louco de raiva.

"ah eu só fui dar uma volta..." eu disse sem olhar diretamente para os olhos dele.

"eu acho que da ultima vez você não aprendeu nada não é? Pois bem, hoje você vai aprender que quando eu falo algo eu cumpro!" ele gritou. Ele agarrou meu braço e começou a me arrastar para o meio do barco.

"o que o senhor vai fazer?" eu perguntei com medo.

"o que eu deveria ter feito da ultima vez que você fugiu!" ele gritou e pegou um pouco de água do rio que estava dentro de uma garrafa, ele levantou minha blusa e derramou um pouco nas minhas costas. Eu gritei assim que senti a água em contato com minha pele. parecia que tinha algo me queimando.

"quieta!" Ele gritou. Ele parou de derramar a água e me soltou. Eu me virei para ele e logo levei um tapa na cara. "se você fugir de novo você vai desejar não ter nascido." Ele disse e eu já tinha lagrimas no rosto. Quando ele ia me bater de novo Dayu e Octoroo chegaram.

"mestre!" gritou Dayu e ele parou.

"mestre acalme-se!" gritou Octoroo e eu acho que ele finalmente tinha se aclamado pois ele parou.

"Dayu leve ela para cama agora!" meu pai gritou e foi para o quarto dele.

"vem Emily" disse Dayu e eu fui para o meu quarto. Assim que nós chegamos lá ela me deitou na cama e foi ver como estavam as minhas costas.

"nossa dessa vez ele pegou pesado." Ela disse e sauí para pegar um remédio. Não demorou muito e ela voltou.

"o que você sentiu quando ele jogou a água em você?" ela perguntou.

"como se algo estivesse me queimando." Eu disse e ela levantou minha blusa e passou o remédio e eu comecei a chorar de dor quando ela encostou na ferida.

Logo depois que ela passou o remédio eu me sentei na cama com lagrimas nos olhos. "Dayu porque a água não machuca os nighloks e eu sim?" eu perguntei.

"é que... bem... é que a sua mãe era humana, e você tem muito do lado humano dela." Disse ela.

"ok..." eu disse.

"bem acho melhor você ir dormir." Ela disse e saiu do quarto. Eu tirei minha roupa e coloquei um pijama bem largo para que a ferida não me doesse mais. Assim que eu me deitei na cama de bruços eu comecei a chorar com medo do que mais poderia me acontecer. Eu nunca tinha sentido tento medo quanto hoje, eu realmente achei que ele iria me matar.

##

Nos próximos dias que se seguiram toda a vez que eu tinha chance eu ia para o mundo dos humanos mas eu ficava controlando o quanto eu demorava para que ninguém notasse que eu sai. Eu e Jayden já eramos melhores amigos nós brincávamos no parque e eu já havia ido varias vezes na casa dele.

Ele me contou de tudo sobre ele, sobre a mãe dele, sobre o pai e sobre ele ser um samurai. É eu fiquei preocupada na hora mas eu sabia que ele nunca ira me machucar. Mas num dia quando eu estava no meu quarto descansando do meu longo dia com Jayden meu pai entrou no quarto.

"o que foi papai?" eu perguntei mas ele não disse nada, só agarrou meu cabelo e me levou até o centro do barco.

"o que foi?" eu perguntei assustada. Mas logo ele me soltou e eu olhei para ele com lagrimas nos olhos de medo.

"Emily eu ouvi uma coisa muito interessante." Ele disse com um pouco de raiva.

"o que?" eu perguntei.

"bem vamos ver quando o Octoroo sai essa manha ele foi até o mundo dos humanos mas quando ele chegou lá ele viu uma garotinha muito parecida com você. E um garoto que estava com ela a chamou de Emily. O que acha dessa historia?" Ele disse

"eu posso explicar..." eu disse mas ele não quis ouvir ele me deu um tapa e eu cai no chão e comecei a chorar.

"você não tem o que explicar! Acho que arder em chamas não foi o suficiente, não é?" ele disse e me agarrou pelo pescoço.

"o que o senhor vai fazer?" eu perguntei sem conseguir respirar direito.

"algo do qual você nunca vai se esquecer." Ele disse e eu só pude sentir uma grande dor antes de tudo ficar escuro.

...

Eu acordei horas depois no meu quarto. Quando ouvi uma batida na porta, quando eu me mexi eu senti todo o meu corpo doer.

"Emily eu troche um remédio." Disse Dayu quando entrou no quarto. "ainda esta doendo?" ela perguntou e eu assenti. "bem dessa vez ele perdeu a cabeça e fez isso quando não tinha ninguém por perto para acalma-lo."

"o que ele fez?" eu perguntei pois não me lembrava do que tinha acontecido.

"ele jogou uma grande quantidade da água do rio nas suas costas diversas vezes, bateu em você, ter fincou uma espada na sua perna e ficou um belo corte e você também quebrou o seu braço." Ela disse e eu vi que meu braço estava enfaixado.

"eu acho que eu não vou mais poder ir ver o Jayden." Eu disse e ela suspirou.

"é eu acho que não. Vamos você tem que tomar o seu remédio." Ela disse e eu tome o remédio. "pronto agora descanse." Ela disse. Eu assenti e ela foi para a porta do quarto mas parou e olhou para mim.

"Emily você tem que parar de desobedece-lo ou você vai acabar morrendo." Disse ela e depois saiu. Eu me ajeitei de um jeito que eu fiquei com pouca dor mas mesmo assim minhas costas estavam doendo muito.

"agora com é que eu vou dizer para o Jayden que eu não vou mais poder vê-lo?"eu me perguntei. Eu acabei pegando no sono depois de chorar por horas.

ok me digam o que acham. eu espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
